The Fallen Savior
by Hetaaus
Summary: Roderich is a high rank officer working at a concentration camp. Vash is a soldier who was moved to the same camp, only he has different views on the war. WW2 AU fic, human names used!
1. Chapter 1

**Edit 24/11/2012: I'll be going back through this story and changing grammar, mistakes, but no big changes will occur. I should have pointed this out before, but Fuhrer is the word associated with Hitler. just a heads up.**

Roderich flipped the station on the radio. A harsh, powerful voice shot out.

"The rise to power will be soon. We can only fight!"

The plans were made, to launch an attack on France by a man known as Himmler. Roderich was placed in his separate office to do paperwork in a big house that he guessed had once belonged to a family; before the military had claimed it as their own. The room itself was sloppily painted a light gray colour, making the space dull with it's emptiness. The soldiers marched throughout the house freely in uniforms with their work to be done and focus on only themselves. Roderich observed them through his door that was held open by a door stop, but his hazy dreaming was intercepted when a familiar man knocked on the wall.

"The meeting is fixed, in half an hour." A gruff man with cold blue eyes and blond hair slicked back stiffly told him in German. His eyes narrowed at Roderich. "Where is your badge?"

Roderich replied with a smile, "Calm down, Ludwig. It's right here." He knew that Ludwig's calm demeanor masked what he really felt. He pulled the badge out from under stacks of paper spread out on his desk, "I was just about to put it on."

"Don't take it off again. You've seen what they do." Ludwig hissed in all seriousness.

"Right, well thank you for your concern, but just make sure Führer knows that I have the feedback."

Knowing he wouldn't win any argument, Ludwig gave a quick salute and stepped out into the hall again, kicking the chunk of wood out of the way so the door swung shut. Roderich sighed, inspecting the badge. The leader was so demanding, and it didn't help that he had to fit to the benefits of the soldiers as well. But it was his job, to help win this war- and that meant staying organized. He blankly stared at the red symbol. It meant so much; freedom, power, life and death. Roderich tugged on a piece of his rich brown hair while getting lost back into his thoughts for the second time that day. He was especially missing his mother, her long hair the same colour as his with warm brown eyes creasing when she laughed. Feeling his heart grow heavy, he pushed the thought from his mind and closed his eyes.

A knock than sounded on the door, and Roderich knew that it signaled the meeting was about to start. Pinning the badge over his heart, he curtly opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**They'll get longer, I swear! Plus Vash should enter the picture soon. I just need to get around to typing it up; homework is getting to me, that's all. The point of view will change back and forth between the two, but it won't be confusing! Again, if I make a mistake or offense you in some way please tell me. I was a bit iffy (and still am a little) writing about World War 2.**

The meeting was held in a lone dining room with two soldiers blocking the door. Roderich nodded at them and they moved out of the way. When the Austrian entered the room, four pairs of eyes fell on him.

"It's about time, ya?" a snarky voice came from a side of the room.

"I'm sorry I was late." He said formally, "He's not here, is he?" Eyes darting, and searched the room.

"No," Ludwig informed quickly, "But hurry and sit down, he should arrive soon."

Roderich walked to his seat, hastily shuffling the papers he placed in front of him. Looking at the map in the center of the table, he noticed that there was a new X added on top of France. Two course knocks on the door sounded, meaning the leader was there. They all stood up on impulse as the door swung open, revealing an important looking man. The man looked around as they all saluted at him.

"We have much work to do," he said heavily in German, "So listen closely to the plans."

He walked over to the large map and pointed.

"We will attack here next, but from the west-"he pointed to America, "They will have raids. If we send reinforcements to West Germany, we should be able to shoot them down. Then another group of soldiers will be sent to drop bombs on France."

Roderich spoke up. "Won't they have soldiers lined up along the border? They'd be ready for sure!"

"If we cut back and send pilots over this way, we should arrive somewhere around here." His finger dragged along the map and landed on Switzerland.

"That wouldn't be possible."

This time Gilbert spoke up, and Ludwig nodded his head in agreement. "He's right. In all due respect, but we'd be shot down before the pilots could even reach the first village. The mountains are just a drawback."

The Fuhrer slammed his fists on the table, jolting Roderich. "We will go over! Neutrality is not an advantage, not to us. We will treat them like an enemy; drop bombs if they are in our way. You know the plans- make them happen."

"Yes sir." Replied Roderich, saluting. The Fuhrer saluted back.

"Good. I wouldn't want anyone disobeying my orders. I'll leave it to you, then." He called back as he was exiting the room. Roderich sighed in relief.

"This won't work. Shall I tell the General anyways?"

"No, I will." Gilbert stood up, "I need some fresh air after that stuffy meeting. I mean, you could practically feel the tension in the air when you spoke up against him, Roddy. It was a dumb-ass move."

"Yes, well, I was just trying to figure out a way that fewer men would die, but I guess it's not me going."

"You're such a pansy." The albino taunted, "That's why you don't fight with us."

"I would if I didn't have so much wo-"

"Enough!" Ludwig cut off as Roderich was shooting back an answer, "That type of talk could get you in a lot of trouble. You can't fight like this."

"I don't have time for foolish people like Gilbert. I have to launch tis attack, and you said you were going to tell the general?"

"I still am." Gilbert huffed. With that, Roderich glided around him and into the hallway. Soldiers hustled about, carrying supplies and guns_. I would fight_, Roderich thought, _when I need to. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Two updates so far! I just want to clear up quickly in case I get questioned**_**: All of the camps are made up. If I mention any camp or anything sounding off, it's probably **__**made up.**_

**I realized I should probably start saying this: I ****do not**** own Hetalia at all. **

Sighing as he re-entered his office, Roderich sat back and pressed his finger against his temple.

"I've got to tell the pilot…" he mumbled to himself, then picked up the telephone and turned the dial.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered from the other end.

"Hello. It's Sargent Edelstein."

"Good evening, Sir." The man's voice rose and hardened a bit.

"I have an order from The Furher. I have sent General Beilschmidt over to explain. Just get as many pilots together as you can by the time he arrives over there."

"O.k. Sir." The soldier affirmed and hung up. One less thing for Roderich to do. His fingers danced along the edge of the desk as he longed to play the piano. He closed his eyes and let his hand think they were playing, his mind generating the music. _Almost done_, he thought contently, _maybe I'll have some tea._ He traveled down to the kitchen; a man was shuffling around, sorting the contents of the shelves.

"Make me some tea." Roderich said in a lawful voice. The man spun around quickly, eyes widening. He didn't look older than Roderich, and his clothes hung from his dangerously thin frame.

"Yes, Sir." Sorting out the kettle, he turned around again. A cup of tea would be nice right now, like a little reward. It had been so busy the past two days, everyone on edge about the recent problems with the allies popping up.

"Your tea is ready, Sir." The young man ducked his head, not making eye contact, but held the cup forwards with slightly shaking hands. Roderich took the cup, nose wrinkling.

"Get back to work." He growled, before turning away. It disgusted and scared him seeing how he could have been one day. He was just about to take his first sip when a voice bellowed down the halls.

"Hey, Roddy! Bunch o' guys here, claiming to speak to you."

"I've told you not to call me that. Why are you here, anyways? You're supposed to be filling the pilots in with the information. Or do I have to do that for you, too?"

"No problem. I was on my way over, but was told that The Furher himself went over it with them. They probably got scared shitless with that surprise, I wish I was there to see it!"

"Anyways, what's this about people out front?"

"Oh, ya. They said they were from some sort of squad. Go check it out yourself."

"I will, just try and not cause any more trouble today. Davies still hasn't gotten over what you did to him."

Opening the front doors a little, he peered around outside. Around fifteen men stood in uniform on the large paved driveway, some marveling at the house- but most looking somewhat lost. Roderich pushed the doors wider, revealing himself. Fifteen eyes landed on him as they waited for someone to speak. A small man with white-blond hair and violet eyes stepped forward.

"Hei! I'm Tino, and-" The man twitted in broken German, but Roderich held up his hand, halting him.

"Come with me." He ruled, waiting for Tino to comply.

"Oh, ok." He said nervously, obviously intimidated by the Austrians aura. He quickly hurried up the steps to stand beside Roderich. He opened the door for the guest and they both made their way back to his office, Roderich placing his now disappointingly cold tea on a random tale nearby.

"Sit down." Roderich said, still in a commanding voice, "Why are you here? Did you bring more prisoners?" He questioned, knowing Tino wasn't one because his badge pinned on his breast.

"Oh, no." Tino gasped, and then looked a little sad. "Actually, the camp we have been staying in had been recently bombed. We thirteen got out alive, but many died. We were sent over here to stay by the Furher."

"And you are…?"

Tino beamed proudly. "Head of the M5 camp, Commanding General."

_Damn,_ Roderich thought,_ He's almost at the same rank as me._

"Then, you said you brought thirteen men?" he recounted, "Things will be a little tight, but we'll find room. I have to obey orders. I will go over some rules enforced here."

Once again Roderich found himself outside, standing in front of the soldiers, with Tino beside him.

"From now on you'll be living here. We have rules here, and breaking them will result in harsh punishment. You cannot leave the grounds without permission from a senior officer, unless you are going with a group of men. Any inappropriate act will immediately be dealt with. Do not talk to anyone but the soldiers here, unless you are giving an order you have received from one of us. Disrespecting anyone here is a big rule b itself, and you'll have to face me_. Do you understand_?"

"Yes, Sir." A chorus of voices sounded.

"Wonderful. What are the positions?"

"This half is the combat soldiers," Tino gestured with his hands, "These ones are pilots, and we are…"

"…Weaponries." A stony looking blond filled in for him. Tino's face was turning light pink.

"Thank- you Vash. I apologize, Sir. My German weavers from time to time."

"Where are you from? You sound Finnish."

"Yes, I am."

"Anyways," Roderich turned back towards the men, disregarding Tino again. "Sleeping arrangements will be sorted out later. You are now excused."

The group formed a line, and like that had practiced this many times, marched inside until the only two left outside were Vash and Tino.

"Sir-" Tino started, but was cut off.

"_You _may call me Roderich."

Tino nodded. "O.k. Roderich, I would like you to meet Vash. Or my 'co- captain' as I call him." Tino let out a little laugh. Vash held his hand out.

"Hello, General."

Roderich took the others hand and shook it in a firm grip, hands lingering too long for usual. Vash pulled away, though, and they fell into silence. Tino tried to make conversation, glancing in the distance.

"Looks like it's going to storm."

"Yes, it seems so. What a bother; especially with winter around the corner."

"What a relief, "Tino inquired, "It snows a lot in Finland. Berwald and I would put extra blankets on our bed." Tino's eyes were distant. "But now, with war, He's in Sweden and I'm here."

Shock registered in his mind_. Wait… their bed? Tino's a homosexual?_ The Austrian ducked his head.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Loosely blabbing things like that can get you in a lot of trouble in this country. I am still your superior and you should be familiar with the regulations. There is a camp less than ten miles away, you know."

Tinos mouth hung open, like he wanted to say something and took a step back. Vash, however, narrowed his eyes, face twisting into a scowl.

"Don't talk to him like that." He hissed. Tino put his hand of Vash's shoulder.

"No- he's right. Saying something like that so freely was dumb. I would truly appreciate it," he urged, "If you would keep this to yourself."

"If that's what you wish, just this one time. Just be grateful it was me you said that to."

"I am. Vash, we should get inside, it looks like it's starting to rain."

"Yes, Tino."

They started up the steps, but not before Vash shot a glare over his shoulder.

Roderich stood outside a little longer, thinking. Tino was a good man, which he respected greatly. He didn't want to see him suffer. That Vash, on the other hand, seemed too protective for his own good. A little stand-offish. He was going to have trouble with him, he felt. He didn't feel the water dripping down from the sky; until they landed on his glasses, blurring his vision. The drops dotted Roderich's clothing, mussing his hair as he started his way up the stairs and into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside it was a mad house. The new crew were in the midst of being acquainted, and it seemed like there was hardly any room left.

"Oi, sarge, what's going on?" Gilbert called over to him; face a mix of confusion and excitement. Roderich walked over him, not wanting to yell over the voices.

"A camp was bombed by the allies. They got sent over here instead. I just hope they can… adjust."

"Don't be so harsh! They seem friendly enough."

He watched as the albino pranced over to an Italian with an odd curl at the side on his head, to prove his point. They conversed and the man eagerly returned Gilberts excitement.

At least they're getting along. He thought nervously, he had been quite worried that his soldiers wouldn't accept the new ones. Self- indulged, he didn't notice the muscled chest in front of him and ran into it, almost falling backwards if the other hadn't grabbed his arm. He adjusted his glasses that had gone a skewed and glanced up.

"Ah, Ludwig. I didn't see you there."

"Sorry, Sergeant."

Roderich started to walk away, but Ludwig called him back.

"Er…Roderich, what's going on here?"

"Just a few additions to our crew. You see…" He was interrupted by a scratchy voice.

"Hey, West! Look here!" Gilbert approached the two. Dragged along by the arm was a dazed looking Italian, the one Gilbert had been talking to earlier.

"Bruder," Ludwig spoke, alarmed, "let go of him, right now!"

Gilbert let go of the small man, who frowned a little.

"What's wrong? We're friends." He now put him arm around the smaller man. Smiling, he held his hand out to Ludwig.

"I'm Feliciano, nice to meet you."

Ludwig clasped his hand around the smaller one, giving a short and curt shake.

"I'll be taking my leave now. It was nice meeting you, soldier." Roderich said in all business and continued his way down the hall.

The next day was a mess. There was hardly any food that morning, and Roderich had chosen to not eat much; resulting in a headache. Today he had to speak to the soldiers that had arrived the previous day, learning their strengths and applying a job to them. Tino was the first, being head of the second base.

"Good morning, Tino." He greeted. The Finnish man smiled in return.

"Morning, sir. I suppose you slept well?"

"As much as I need to get through the day. You said before that you have specialized in weaponry's, but you're a commander?"

Tino nodded. "Our camp was smaller than most. It wasn't rare that the soldiers took on more than job."

"I see I would like to propose an Idea to you. Normally, Officer Beilschmidt would help me out, but he has his own tasks to focus on. Would you be able to fill that position? You have experience, so it would be the same as the other camp you were at."

"Oh, yes, of course. I would be happy to help in any way I can.'

"Wonderful. Then we are done here. Could you tell," Roderich's hand trailed down the names, "Vash Zwingli to head over?"

The smaller man nodded and hurried out the door. A knock came a few minutes later.

"Come in." Roderich called, and a stern man entered the room.

"Sir." Vash nodded and stood straight in front of the desk.

"I see that you are part of weaponry command."

"That's right." Vash affirmed, face still tense.

"How many enemy aircrafts have you shot down?"

"Eight." Vash's mouth twitched, almost into a frown.

"You don't look proud. Could I assume you're unhappy, or lying?" Vash's eyes narrowed and he lost all composition.

"I'm not lying. Why should I smile because I took away a life?"

The Austrians eyes met his green ones. Vash noticed that his eyes look colder now.

"Would you want to die instead? They'd gladly kill you."

"Not everybody is blood thirsty. We all have families to go home to."

"Disobey orders and you won't." Roderich threatened. Vash took a few steps back.

"I didn't deny any rule yet!" He turned around slowly, and left; not able to hear if the sergeant was yelling at him or not.

"Shit." He swore to himself, blood running cold. He just ran out on a high rank officer, as well as insulting the military forces and everything they worked for. His heart clenched when he thought of Lili. Was his aunt treating her well, or would they send men over there to kill them? That general was probably sending his soldiers to them right this minute. Vash was outside by now, so he wandered to the edge of the grounds, and slumped against a tree; staring at the fence that kept him enclosed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm looking back on the past chapters and realizing there are spelling mistakes, so I'm sorry! I'm new to the account part of fanfiction and don't know how to edits stories . anyways….I also apologize for not updating, I had typed it out- but my laptop shut off, deleting everything D;**

Roderich stood up. _I didn't mean to scare him like that… I think._ He thought guiltily, and went to search for the man. After looking throughout the house in every room available, he confirmed that the soldier could be outside. He looked out a window and up to the sky, noticing it was overcast; and probably freezing.

Vash was starting to shiver. He was wearing only a brown blouse and military pants. _I should have grabbed a coat_, he thought, mentally slapping himself. A jacket suddenly landed on him shoulders, interrupting his self-loathing. He looked down at the purple fabric then up at the giver. Roderich crouched in front of him and sternly said, "Now is not the time to catch a cold."

Vash pulled the jacket around him tighter. "Don't hurt my family." He quietly begged. "Lili needs me."

_Lili?_ Roderich thought. _A wife, perhaps?_ He looked over the soldier, taking in his brilliant green eyes and soft blond hair, with fair skin. It did fit. He nodded out of his trance, and spoke reproachfully.

"I would like to apologize about that. I have no intention of hurting anyone you care about. But talking so loosely; I don't think you understand the severity." The Austrian spoke more gently now, "I can't be absent for too long. We both should be returning now." Roderich stood up himself, than held out his hand for the other to take. Vash grabbed his hand and was effortlessly pulled up. Stumbling, he grabbed Roderich's arm; but let go, feeling his face heat up a bit, but didn't say anything.

Roderich sighed and nodded, listening to the Italian ramble on. When he returned to his office, he had found this cheery man outside claiming that Tino sent him.

"…and my fratello, Lovino, is living with Toni in Spain. When I last telephoned him he said that he moved there because he knew a war was erupting. I don't believe him, though. I like it here, Officer Ludwig showed me around."

Roderich vacantly looked at him and pretended to be interested, not bothering to tell him that he should address the other by Beilschmidt. "Oh… Yes, that's good. I'll be sure to thank him. You are excused now, though. You were a long time ago."

Feliciano looked a bit sad from the fact he had been kicked out, but it faded away with a smile. "Good bye, Sir!" he saluted, and left the room. Roderich could hear his footsteps running down the hall. A knock emitted from the open doorway, a large German with long blond hair tied in a ponytail was staring at him. The man took no time saying why he was there.

"Sargent, we have a report on the squad sent to France. They have been shot down by the Swiss near the edge of the border, didn't even make it to France. They all died but one, who is in the hospital unit; he should be flown back over here in a few days, and I suggest you find room in our hospital for him. Why the hell would you send that squad?" He asked with incredulity in his voice.

"Fuck. I don't know." He replied with shame in his voice. "I need to take a walk." He pushed himself up from the desk and dodged around the older man.

He was on his way to his small study when something out of the window caught his eye. Peering closer, he noticed somebody leaning against a tree, facing the fence. He recognized them as Vash, by the blond chin length hair. _Silly; he's ignoring his duties. I should go out there myself and tell him to get a move on, but I'm not in the mood to get snapped at._ So with one last long look he continued wandering down the stairs and turned left into a short corridor, opening the first simple door. He entered the room and took a breath of relief. On stressful days he would take a trip here to read or write. A bookshelf lined one of the walls and a chipping oak desk sat alone with a worn armchair. He took a seat with a book he had pulled off the shelf.

He had got lost in the world of fiction, mine swirling with the information the author had written in the book. He glanced up from the book and took his glasses off to rub at his eyes. He didn't notice the time until he placed the glasses back over his nose, flinching when the grand clock chimed six o'clock; bell echoing through the wood. Roderich straightened everything so it had appeared untouched- like he hadn't been a sitting presence for the past couple hours.

He hurried out of the corridor and into the great room. His mind went into alarm when it beheld soldiers running around and crossing into separate doorways, all carrying guns on their backs. He grabbed the closest man wielding a Luger P08.

"What's going on soldier?"

The young man's eyes widened. "A night bombing, Sargent. The USAAF hit a railroad close to here."

Roderich let go of the boys arm and cursed. _Damn, I was too absorbed in my own world to even notice! _He ran past the men that were crowding the hallways, muttering "Excuse me, I need to get through," every so often when they weren't paying attention. He got to his office in a record time and picked up the telephone, spinning the dial. The line clicked, and he wasted no time. "This is base 12, requesting pilots. Recent bombing from the British, the railroad carrying to the camps." Roderich felt like he was going to start panting from the stress. Bombings hadn't hit the camp since nine years before, when he was only a soldier. Even though he had trained for these things many times, he couldn't help realize this was probably how Tino felt, like all the live where balanced by his.

"We'll be right on it." The voice assured, and then hung up. He took a few breaths then reached into one of his desk drawer, uncovering his SS hat and rested it on his head.

Back in the great room, Vash stood beside Tino, who was nervously adjusting and re-adjusting his sleeve cuffs. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder, Tino looking too.

"Follow me, we're going outside." Roderich beckoned.

"Oh… ok," Tino looked knowingly, but eyes laced with resistance, "I was afraid it would come to this, but if we must, I'm prepared. Come, Vash."

"What are we doing?" Vash asked; feeling left out as they walked toward the front of the house.

"We're going to see if we can shoot the planes down, and you two are probably the most trained out of the bunch."

"That's mad. We won't be able to." Vash responded crossly. Roderich looked out the corner of his eye at Vash as they stepped down onto the gravel out front. "Let's find out, then. Be prepared and line up at the gate." The two others did what they were told, Vash at the far side and Tino ten feet away. Taking notice that they were the only three outside, Vash stood with his gun aimed at the sky. It was overcast again, making it difficult to see too far up in the sky, so he let his eyes wander. He could see Tino, face tense, neck craned up, but his head turned to the side when he noticed Vash looking at him. Giving a small smile, Tinos eyes flickered to the sky then back to Vash a few times; telling him to stay focused without using words. His ears were ringing from the silence that overlapped them, although if he strained he could hear his breathing if he wanted too. Arms and eyes growing tired, he tried to comprehend how long they'd been standing in the same position. If he moved Vash would be sure that Roderich would be angry with him, but the sky was dimming very noticeably, and it was growing colder.

"Can we… assume it's safe now?" Vashs voice cracked from being silent for long.

"Maybe, but you two may return inside. I'm just going to wait a little longer." Roderichs was holding his gun tightly, still glancing up at the sky every second.

"Yes Sir. Would you like me to tell the other men it's safe now?" Tino wondered.

"That would be good, yes. But please ask them to be careful."

"Of course." Tino guided Vash away. Once they were out of earshot, he spoke again. "He works himself a lot, even though he doesn't want too." He shook his head, "Never used to be this alert. The war changed him I guess, it changed all of us."

"I agree with that, but it's hard to imagine him _not_ serious and demanding."

"Just try and be a little understanding." If it was anyone but Tino, Vash would have punched them for saying that. But he respected Tino, so all he said was, "It's a little hard. I have Lili that I have to look after. This will be a tough war to win."

"Yes, but think about what I said!" he called back, all the while running towards the house.

"I will." He answered, but Tino was long gone.


End file.
